Solo mía
by ligia73
Summary: Angel ha perdido contra Spike por la copa. Sabe sin embargo que no ira a buscar a Buffy, sabe que el otro vampiro tiene miedo de la reaccion de la cazavampiros. Sin embargo los hilos del destino se enredan sin nosotros saberlo y no todo sale como nosotros queremos. Spuffy.


Despues de un largo, largo tiempo de sequia se me ocurrio este pequeño FF, asi por la calle, y yo corriendo para el despacho para apuntar por lo menos la idea.

Agradecerle a Zo que lo leyo la primera su idea para el titulo, que yo estaba seca en en se sentido.

Agradecerle tambien a Silvy que tambien se lo pase por leerlo.

Y a Maria tambien se lo agradezco con el alma por que lo ha pulido y le ha puesto titulo

espero que os guste.

un besazo

**SOLO MÍA**

Ángel apenas podía dar un paso sin sentir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo, protestaban a gritos por obligarlos a trabajar. A eso se unía la desilusión porque el tema de la copa había sido un fiasco, y luego estaba la guinda del pastel, Spike le había ganado.

Durante los cien años que habían pasado desde que Drusilla lo había traído a su guarida después de convertirlo, jamás lo había vencido. Antes de que fuera maldecido con su alma, él y Spike habían chocado, eran dos gallos para el mismo corral, y siempre había salido vencedor. Hasta ahora.

Y lo peor de todo era que conocía la razón. Sus motivos para conseguir la Copa, esos motivos que esgrimía ante todo aquel que lo quisiera escuchar, no eran en realidad verdaderos. La verdad era que le daba miedo volver a ser humano, le daba miedo volver a ser aquel ser que era la vergüenza de su familia, aquel ser que se pasaba la vida siendo un ser inmundo. Y a pesar de que no podría admitirlo ante nadie, no podía dejar de admitirlo ante sí mismo, le gustaba ser un vampiro con alma. La maldición era una excusa para no implicarse en las relaciones, tanto en las amorosas como en las de amistad; era como un escudo y no tenia ningunas ganas de romper esa barrera, y lo que más le dolía era que no lo admitía salvo a sí mismo.

Y Spike... sabía perfectamente cuál había sido su razón para ganarle, era la misma que a él le había impulsado a luchar para no ganar... Buffy. Spike quería ser humano porque quería estar con Buffy, vivir al lado de Buffy, envejecer con Buffy. Y el no quería eso, sabía que si era humano toda la magia que tenía, lo que sentía por Buffy, se rompería, porque solo sería un humano normal, y Buffy sería superior a él, y eso no le gustaba. Además le gustaba sufrir porque no podía tener lo que quería.

Le dio a la clave que hacía que el ascensor se abriera en el despacho, le hacía falta un buen vaso de whisky escocés, y dormir. Pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio lo que le esperaba, solo pudo maldecir el no haber estacado a Harmony cuando tuvo ocasión.

Buffy se giró cuando oyó como el ascensor llegaba al despacho, no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando vio el aspecto de Ángel, y no le sorprendió que su corazón no saltara en su pecho por la preocupación. Observó cómo se acercaba con cuidado a la mesa y se sentaba con dificultad. No esperó a que le dijera algo.

- Necesito hablar contigo, pedirte algo.

- No me ha pasado nada, gracias. Solo ha sido una pequeña pelea, un desacuerdo.

- No te he preguntado eso.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Ángel viendo que Buffy lo tenía todo muy claro.

- ¿Leíste algo del dossier que me llevaste a Sunnydale?

Ángel dejó el vaso de whisky que se había servido, a medio camino de su boca.

- ¿Qué pasa con el dossier?

- ¿Leíste algo? le preguntó de nuevo al ver que Ángel no le contestaba- Parece que no. No te voy a acusar de nada, porque no sabías lo que pasaría a quien usara el amuleto, porque primero te ofreciste a usarlo tú. Pero esa no es la cuestión, quiero saber si alguien leyó ese dossier.

- No nos dio tiempo. Tan solo pudimos averiguar que te sería vital en la lucha y todo eso del ser superior con alma.

- Bueno pues Dawn sí lo ha leído y...

- ¿Dawn? –dijo Ángel levantándose con dificultad yendo hacia ella- Wesley es experto en todo tipo de lenguas y apenas pudo sacar algo en claro. No creo que una niñita como Dawn pudiera averiguar algo.

- Ángel, Dawn es una llave mística, tiene mucho poder. No hace nada, pero parece que su poder le sirve para esclarecer ciertas cosas.

- ¿Cómo es que conservas el dossier?

- Giles lo guardó. Una de las cosas que Dawn pudo sacar en claro es que el amuleto, es muy poderoso y que volverá. Supusimos que con eso de volver se referían a volver al último punto donde estuvo... Sunnydale. Pero sabemos que no está en Sunnydale. Así que ¿por qué no eres un buen chico y me lo das?

- No tengo esa cosa, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando te lo entregué.- se puso de pie y dándole la vuelta a la mesa se apoyó en ella- ¿Y se puede saber para que quieres ese amuleto? No sirve ya de nada, salvo que seas una hortera y te gusten esas cosas.

- Ángel, Ángel... ¿por qué no me escuchas cuando hablo?

Ángel la miró sin entender. Buffy se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentada y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, su aparente calma lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te escucho?

- ¿No te parece que si te digo que SÉ que no está en Sunnydale es porque sí sé dónde está?

- ¿Y donde se supone que está?

- Aquí. En alguna parte de este edificio. Tal vez en un cajón de ese escritorio- Ángel apretó las manos en el borde de la mesa, gesto que no paso desapercibido a Buffy- o tras un cuadro del despacho en una caja fuerte.

- Si sabes que está aquí ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

- Porque estoy en tu territorio. Tras una larga charla decidimos que era mejor pedirlo, que cogerlo. Tienes suerte que Faith te aprecie tanto y que Giles sea tan civilizado.

- ¿Estás insinuando que gracias a ellos no has entrado a saco aquí?-preguntó sonriendo – Esto es Wolfram & Hart, Buffy.

- Y yo soy la Cazadora, y tengo un ejército de cazadoras respaldándome, una llave mística y una diosa a mi favor ¿Tienes alguna duda de quién ganaría?

- No apostaría por ti. Repito, ¿para qué quieres el amuleto?

- Willow cree que podemos volver a traer las vidas que se llevó.

- La vida que se llevó, dirás.

- ¿A que te refieres?- por primera vez desde que había visto a Ángel, Buffy se puso nerviosa.

- Las vidas que se perdieron en la batalla, fueron por heridas que a pesar de ser infringidas por seres místicos, las armas que estos utilizaron no lo eran, así que es imposible volver a recuperar esas vidas, puesto que la única vida que se perdió por algo místico fue la de Spike. Supongo que es a él quien vais a recuperar, ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué?

- No abandono a nadie de mi familia. Si hay posibilidad de recuperarlo, lo haré.

- El amuleto usó la energía de su alma. Si conseguís que vuelva, no será el Spike que recuerdas, será un ser sin alma.

- Sin alma Spike arriesgó su vida por mí, protegió a mi hermana, y ayudó en varios apocalipsis. No me importa como vuelva, mientras vuelva.

- No tengo el amuleto-dijo Ángel serio, poniéndose lo más recto que le permitían sus heridas.

- Bien tú lo has querido- dijo Buffy poniéndose de pie- Sigues sin escuchar lo que te digo. Ángel – dijo Buffy acercándose a el y cruzando los brazos cuando estuvo frente a él- Sé que el amuleto está aquí. Tienes hasta el final del día para entregármelo, si no lo cogeré a la fuerza.

Buffy salió por la puerta y antes de salir se volvió y le dijo a Ángel.

- Ángel, por favor por los viejos tiempos. No me gustaría entrar con mis chicas y empezar una guerra contigo.

- ¿Les has preguntado a todas esas cazadoras si están dispuestas a arriesgar su vida por un vampiro?

- No arriesgarían su vida por un vampiro, pero sí por Spike. Han luchado con él, han entrenado con él, y todas –sonriendo melancólicamente- estaban medio enamoriscadas de él. No les importaría morir por él, por que nosotras damos la vida por el mundo, como no íbamos a darla por parte de nuestra familia. Mañana Ángel.

Ángel observó como Buffy cerraba la puerta. Cuando estuvo seguro que Buffy había salido del edificio, abrió el cajón superior de su mesa, allí estaba el amuleto. Lo cogió entre sus manos y sopesó qué hacer. Por lo que le había dicho Buffy que su hermana y su amiga habían descubierto, sabía que el poder que tenían era inmenso y no sabía que podían averiguar si investigaban con el medallón. Podía pasar de todo, desde nada a que averiguaran que Spike había vuelto. Y no podía arriesgarse a eso. Pero conocía a Buffy y sabía que no se iba rendir. Y sabía que al día siguiente vendría a por lo que había pedido, y por mucho que para él ya no significara lo que significó, no podía consentir que Spike ganara donde el había perdido, si por ser un cobarde, por su culpa, pero no podía consentirlo.

El día se estaba acabando y ya no le importaba que Buffy llegara al día siguiente a por el amuleto, gracias a los místicos de Wolfram & Hart había averiguado que el amuleto no servía ya para nada, que solo era un feo accesorio para alguien hortera. Además sabía que Spike no estaba en Los Ángeles, los mismo místicos no habían logrado encontrar su señal en la ciudad, así que si tenía suerte Spike estaba muy lejos lamiéndose las heridas, sabía que volvería al ataque, pero no estando Buffy en la ciudad, tenía un plan para cuando volviera para hacer que se quedara a su lado y no fuera en busca de Buffy, siempre había sido muy bueno para minarle la moral a la gente y sabía que Spike no estaba muy seguro de los sentimientos de Buffy hacia él. Estaba tranquilo viendo el cielo nocturno de Los Ángeles, cuando escucho un alboroto en el edificio, todas las alarmas se habían disparado.

Se dirigió a las pantallas para comprobar que un grupo de mujeres estaban enfrentadas a los vigilantes del edificio, dio un golpe en la mesa al comprobar que cada vez que alguno de sus hombres intentaba atacar era repelido por una especie de muro invisible, y todo provocado por una mujer mas adelantada que las demás, al fijarse más comprobó quien era ¡Dawn! Y eso solo significaba una cosa...

Unos ruidos le alertaron y abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho para encontrarse que las puertas del ascensor se abrían para dejar paso a Buffy que venia flanqueada por Willow y una mujer morena que no conocía.

La expresión del rostro de las tres no presagiaba nada bueno, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho, no en cuanto le entregara el medallón.

- No tenías por que venir con la caballería.

- Por como te comportaste esta tarde-dijo Buffy entrando y cerró tras de si- no diría eso. Bien, esto no es una visita de cortesía. ¿Tienes el amuleto?

- Si, pero he de decirte que no sirve de nada.

- No creo que tu debas de decir eso-le dijo Willow tendiéndole la mano- Yo diré eso cuando lo examine.

Ángel se acercó a su mesa y cogiendo una caja, se acercó a Willow y se la entregó. Mientras se acercaba a Willow observó como Buffy, como buena guerrera que era, se acercaba a la mesa de su despacho desde donde tenía una visión de las dos puertas que daban a su oficina. Una vez le hubo entregado la caja a Willow se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la cazadora.

- Nadie va entrar por la puerta para atacarte Buffy, yo no voy a lanzarte mi ejercito, sobre todo porque no tengo.

- No tu no tienes ejercito, pero parece que estas bien protegido.

Un ruido alertó a Buffy que empuñó la Guadaña para defenderse, pero se relajó un poco cuando vio que quien entraba era Wesley...bueno un tío que parecía la versión guay de Wesley, además de un chico de color.

- ¡Ángel! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué han... Buffy?-yendo hacia la Cazadora- Ángel me contó que habíais encontrado...

- Yo la encontré-dijo Buffy agarrando más fuerte su arma- Ni se te ocurra, Wesley.

- El consejo la ha buscado durante años. Déjame que la examine.

- Giles no sabía nada de ella cuando la encontramos. ¿Por qué tú si?-pregunto Willow.

- Solo una facción del consejo lo sabía. Los vigilantes de campo no podían saberlo, podían forzar a sus cazadoras a buscarla y hacer que ellas no estuvieran en su misión.

- El maldito consejo siempre queriendo manejarlo todo. No la tocarás-desviando la vista hacia Willow- Will, ¿está?

- Si. Un poco chamuscado, pero si parece que está en perfectas condiciones.

Buffy se acercó a Willow y le entregó a Kennedy la Guadaña, casi como si al tocarlo cometiera un sacrilegio, Buffy cogió el amuleto y lo acercó a su mejilla. Cerró los ojos para evitar echarse a llorar, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

- Vámonos.-dijo Buffy.

Las tres muchachas se dirigieron a la puerta, pasando por delante del antiguo vigilante y el vampiro, como si en realidad no estuvieran allí. De repente la puerta del fondo del despacho se abrió...

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-se oyó la dulce voz de Fred – Todas las alarmas se han activado, el laboratorio se había quedado sellado- sonriendo- ¿Willow?

La pelirroja se volvió con una sonrisa, para saludar a su amiga pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro, y con una mano agarró por el brazo a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Augh! Will estas fuerte-al ver que su amiga no le contestaba- ¿Qué demonios pa...

Todo quedó en silencio. Cuando Buffy se volvió para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Ángel vio como Buffy abría la mano y el medallón caía como a cámara lenta. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Fred, vio algo que lo dejo helado. Buffy estaba abrazando a Spike.

Por eso no había podido encontrarlo, por eso los místicos dijeron que estaba desaparecido, porque estaba en Wolfram & Hart, escondido en el laboratorio con Fred y ahora Buffy sabía que estaba vivo, y lo estaba abrazando como si fuera la única cosa que la anclaba a este mundo.

Buffy sintió como Willow la cogía del brazo, se giró para ver qué era lo que había hecho que su amiga se alterase tanto, y todo su mundo se paró. Allí, detrás de una muchacha, estaba la razón por la cual había montado esa operación. Vio cómo Spike abría sorprendido los ojos y daba a un paso atrás. sabía sin dudar que lo que estaba viendo era la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, no un espejismo.

Hacía unos segundos estaba junto a Willow y ahora lo estaba abrazando hundiendo su cara en su pecho, agarrada a las solapas de su abrigo, y mojando con sus lágrimas su camiseta, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo oyó.

- ¿Estás llorando, Cazadora?

- No

- Entonces, es que pierdes líquido por los ojos.

- Puede...

- Oye, Bu...-iba a decirle algo pero de repente una voz rompió la magia del momento.

- Así que por eso no te encontraban mis místicos, ¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo dentro de la bata de Fred?

Spike sintió como Buffy se tensaba contra su cuerpo y como intentaba apartarse, pero él la rodeó con sus brazos y la sujetó contra él.

- Fred tan solo curo mis heridas. Me ofreció el laboratorio para que pudiera recuperarme y marcharme. Iba a darte una alegría… desaparecer.

- Tan solo seré feliz, cuando seas polvo.

- Entonces puedes esperar sentado, Ángel-se oyó la voz de Buffy- Spike, ¿vendrías con nosotras?

- Hasta el fin del mundo

- ¡NO!- exclamo Willow- de esos ya llevamos unos cuantos.

Ángel observó como Buffy cogía de la mano a Spike y se dirigía a la puerta antes de salir vio como observaba el medallón que había caído a sus pies, sin levantar la vista., Buffy lo pisó con fuerza con el tacón de la bota y salió por la puerta. Kennedy la cerró a su espalda.

Ángel dio un paso para seguirlos, pero la voz de Wesley lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ángel?-preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro- No puedes hacer nada.

- Se va con Spike, no puedo consentirlo.

- Ya es una mujer, Ángel. Una mujer que ha sufrido y perdido. Una mujer que no tiene miedo a nada. Una mujer que hace sus propias elecciones.

- Elecciones equivocadas. No puedo consentirlo

- No eres quien para ello, Ángel. Has dejado que luche demasiadas batallas, sola. Tú eres el responsable de esto.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Fuiste tu quien la dejaste sola, quien decidió que ambos debíais vivir el uno sin el otro, pero había una diferencia entre los dos, ella era una niña y tú un adulto. Para ella eres su primer amor y para ti es algo distinto. La vida está llena de grandes amores, para algunos el primero es eterno, para otros la vida esta lleno de ellos y no por eso es malo. Spike hizo por ella cosas que tú no hiciste, luchó junto a ella en batallas donde tú la abandonaste.

- No importa, debe darme una explicación.

- No eres nadie para pedirla.

- Puedo conseguirlo. Spike no es bueno para ella

- Deja ya ese cuento, Ángel-se volvió sorprendido hacia Fred, ambos se habían olvidado que estaba en las oficinas- Eres un egoísta, ¿Cómo puedes tratar de impedir que Buffy sea feliz? Si de verdad la amaras renunciarías a ella. Pero eres un niño mimado –al ver la cara de Ángel- Dices que quieres a Cordy y sin embargo te enfadas como un niño porque tu hermanito pequeño juega con un juguete que tu hace mucho que ni siquiera te acuerdas de que existe.

Ángel se quedó mirando a la pareja y salió por la puerta, no le importaba lo que pudieran decir. Buffy era suya y Spike era inferior a él. Él era su Gran Sire y si le ordenaba alejarse de ella, debía hacerlo.

A Ángel no le costó mucho encontrar a Buffy, encontrar el local donde estaban. Sabía que el problema vendría cuando quisiera entrar, sin embargo no le hizo falta. Cuando se acercaba al edificio se dio cuenta que en la parte de atrás había un pequeño jardín. Pensando que tal vez le sería más fácil entrar por ahí. La imagen que vio lo dejo helado: en una parte del jardín había un balancín y en él una pareja se arrullaba. Él estaba sentado e impulsaba el balancín. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas en el balancín, él parecía que le estaba diciendo cosas al oído y ella se reía, mientras ambos jugaban con sus manos. Supo el momento justo en que él lo había percibido, levantó la cabeza y ella dejo de sonreír. No se oculto más, la sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas cuando vio como Spike intentaba levantarse y Buffy se lo impedía. Vio como Buffy impasible hacía que se quedaran en el balancín para enfrentarle cómodamente, como si no les importara.

- ¿Qué quieres Ángel?

- No puedes hacer esto, Buffy. No estás loca.

- No puedes decirme que deje a Spike. No eres quien, no tienes ese poder sobre mí.

- No, no sobre ti. Pero sí sobre él.

- Ni lo sueñes, cabrón.

- Spike...-dijo Buffy en tono de advertencia- No fuiste tu quien convirtió a Spike sino Drusilla y si por casualidad la convences para venir a por él, será polvo antes siquiera de que le diga " mi poeta".

- Mira cabezón- Spike se levantó y se puso delante de Buffy- Ella es mía. MIA y si piensas...

- Ángel –dijo Buffy interrumpiéndole- Amo a Spike. No te estoy pidiendo ni que lo aceptes ni que lo entiendas, porque no me hace maldita la falta que lo hagas. Si de verdad me quisieras, querrías los mejor para mi, y lo mejor para mi es Spike. No entiendes que lo que tú piensas que es lo mejor para mí, en realidad no lo es. – al ver que Ángel seguia mirando a Spike como si pudiera convertirlo en polvo con solo mirarlo-¿Quieres que me aleje de Spike? De acuerdo-ambos vampiros la miraron sorprendidos- Toma- Buffy levantó una pierna y extrajo una daga de su bota- Mátame, así podrás alejarme de él, pero no conseguirás que deje de amarlo. Te amé mucho, pero fuiste un cobarde y no supiste aceptar lo que sentías por mí. Me costó mucho superarlo, pero lo hice. Déjanos ser felices. Por favor…

- No tienes por qué rogarle, luv. No tiene poder sobre nosotros.

- No, no lo tiene. Pero quiero que entienda que no soy la mujer a la que él ama. El esta enamorado de la joven que se enamoró de él y después descubrió que era un vampiro. No de la mujer que es una cazadora. No soy una dulce damisela a la que rescatar. Soy una mujer responsable de mis actos y sabedora de sus errores. Nada va hacer que deje de amarte Spike... ¡Jamás! quiero que tengas eso claro. –se volvió hacia Ángel que había bajado la cabeza- ¿Lo tienes tú claro?

- Sigo pensando que estás cometiendo un error-señalando a Spike- no es de fiar.

- ¿El no es de fiar?-dijo Buffy cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y tú? Cuando te pedí el amuleto, podías haberme dicho que no me hacia falta, porque Spike estaba vivo.- sacudió la cabeza- ¿Sabes? Creo que todo lo que pueda decirte queda en saco roto, da igual que te diga que amo a Spike o que de repente me he liado con Giles o que me tiro a todas las cazadoras. No te importa a quien ame, solo quieres que esté eternamente enamorada de ti, pero eso no es posible. He crecido ya, no creo en los cuentos de hadas. Tienes dos opciones: una aceptar lo mío con Spike y con el tiempo intentar volver a ser amigos o dos no hacerlo y alejarte de mi vida.

- Buffy...

Buffy volvió a sentarse en el balancín, tirando de Spike para que se sentara a su lado. Se acurrucó contra él, tomándole de la mano. Spike solo la abrazó, pero no pudo resistir la tentación.

- Ya la has oído-sintió un pellizco en su mano- Estaremos para ti, si te decides por la primera opción. Pero Ángel recuérdalo, es mía.

Ángel se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada a la pareja, sin volverse. Sabía que Buffy tenía razón, pero de momento no podía convivir con ellos, ver como Spike disfrutaba de lo que debía ser suyo, y que había rechazado, como había dicho Buffy, por ser un cobarde.

Desde la distancia se volvió, solo para contemplar como la pareja estaba estrechamente abrazada, olvidada ya su incómoda visita. Felices. Cazadora y vampiro. Spike tenía lo que el más anhelaba, pero mal que le pesara, el otro vampiro se lo merecía, él no.

Pasado un tiempo volvería...cuando no doliera tanto verlos. Volvería, para decirles que se alegraba por ellos.

Ligia

13


End file.
